Pressure Points
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot: Gold gives Belle a foot rub and the reaction he gets from her is NOT what he expected.


Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

**A/N: This is before Belle lost her memories and AU because the library never opened. Oh, well. This is basically smut without smut. Sorry, I just don't have the guts for it. I see a lot of Rumbelle lemonade littering the site and I don't even wanna compete. But I love a good dirty humor romp so here we go! Enjoy~**

* * *

Pressure Points

X -x-x-x-x- X

His hand rested on the handle for a minute before he straightened his back and pushed it open. The whole place was empty and quiet and he silently thanked whatever deities for that. He'd been waiting all day to approach her and invite her to dinner at his home.

She had asked for space, he had given it. She had asked for time, he had been patient.

_No more of that._

Tonight was the night he would wine and dine her. Perhaps nothing more, he wouldn't push it, but he secretly hoped that maybe she would let go of this preposterous notion that they needed to _take it slow_ and admit she wanted him as much he did her.

_Then again, perhaps he was just a fool._

He sighed as he rounded the corner and smiled a little as he watched her arrange the books on the shelf. Truly the only person in any world to give him a faraway dreamy look and if anyone accused him of having it, he'd snail them to death.

She turned and beamed a gorgeous grin at him that made his insides do the mambo. "Hey, there you are! I was beginning to wonder if you forgot I was here everyday."

_Ah ha, so she missed him, eh? **Good.**_

"Well, I have been rather busy lately." Busy figuring out how to cross the town line; busy making spells so one can ever dare challenge him; busy plotting to destroy Regina, things like that. "But I did not forget, my dear. I never would." She blushed and he relished the sight. "I wanted to ask you something," he began but just as he did, she took a step forward and winced.

"Ouch!" She grabbed at her foot and whimpered, seething in obvious pain.

"Belle?" He came over to her, hands outstretched to give her support. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Owowow," she moaned as he helped her to a chair, his own leg screaming from the extra strain. Hell damn it, he would bear _any_ pain for her! "Oh, I dunno..." she sighed as she sat down. "I've been on my feet all day and, ugh, they're just _killing_ me!"

He frowned. If her feet were people, he'd beat them within an inch of their lives let them heal a bit, giving them hope and then kill them.

As he sat down in another chair, she took off her rather large stiletto heels and rubbed her sore arches, moaning in agony. "Perhaps it is the apparel you're wearing on them," he offered, pointing to the shoes.

She bit her bottom lip, something he'd dreamed of doing from time to time. "Oh, but it's the style and I want to fit in. Besides Ruby said they made my legs look good." Well, he couldn't argue with that. "And well..." she flushed and looked away. "...my bottom."

He chuckled at her embarrassment and shook his head. "Ah well, it isn't much worth it - is it, darling?"

She giggled. "I suppose not."

"Here, let me help you." He went to grab at one and she jerked it back.

"No magic, Rumple. I mean it."

He sighed and nodded, holding up a hand. "No magic. I promise." She seemed satisfied with that and he took one of her dainty feet in his hands. They were so small and delicate, so pale and fragile. How he wished he could get on his knees and kiss them, suck every single little red painted toe and worship her to the ends of time.

But she was wearing nylons and he hated the taste of that in his mouth.

So he enjoyed just touching her for now and began rubbing the top of her foot, massaging the toes he wanted to eat. She smiled and raised her other leg to rest on the table next to them, her horrid long skirt blocking the view of her to him. "Ah...that's nice. Where did you learn to rub feet?"

"I've been around many years, my dear," he simply answered and continued his ministrations.

He continued his pace and watched as her eyes slowly closed and she sighed happily at his attention. His hands moved down to the arch in her foot, where most of her pain was and gently rubbed in small circles, every once and a while his deft thumbs sliding down her heel and back up. He could tell her foot was swollen and he cursed that blasted wolf for suggesting she wear those hideous shoes.

But as his thumbs hit a spot in her arch, just under the joint of her big toe, he heard something he never had from her before.

A _moan._

He looked up at her face, eyes still closed, but now her lips were slightly parted and her breathing had increased.

He'd heard rumors...surely not...it couldn't be...that book he read that one time did say...

_Oh, Lord..._

He grinned like days of old, happy that she couldn't see it and applied just a _wee _bit more pressure to that same area. "Oh..." she moaned again and he rubbed in circles over and over, starting small and picking up his pace as she reacted. "Oh, my God..."

"What?" His voice was low and husky, and he hoped she didn't notice. And hoped that she _did._

"That feels so..._good_..." she crooned, her head falling back a little.

"How good? Tell me," he prompted, rubbing a little faster.

"Just...I don't know..._really good_...I've never felt anything like it..." Oh, didn't he know_ that _already! Well, he'd show her. He'd show her _everything._

"Really now? Would you like more?" She went to ask what he meant but her question fell dead as he rubbed _harder, _pressing _into _that special spot and her head arched back fully revealing her tiny nose as she panted.

"Oh, God! What is that..." she breathed hard and he did it again, his speed increasing. Her legs started to shake and her fingers grabbed at the hem of her dress, as if to pull it up.

_OH, PLEASE!_

Her body moved in pace with his actions, like a dance they were both doing and as he watched her hips raise up with each rub, he found his doing the same.

"Tell me what you want, dear Belle and I'll give it to you," he offered and received another moan.

"Oh, more...I need more..." she whispered and he leaned in, pressing over and over with vigor.

"More what?"

"Oh, God..._more _please! Just...harder! Do it harder!"

"You want it harder?" he all but growled.

"YES!"

And he did, being rewarded with her fully pulling the dress up, revealing herself to him and the knowledge that she was wearing lacy black undergarments, which he assumed was another _tip_ from the wolf girl, whom he was now praising beyond all reason.

Her legs spread apart, her slender thighs trembling as he continued, her hips rocking back and forth. Her heaving chest bore her quivering cleavage, sweat dropping in between the swells.

Now his expensive suit was _tightening_ on his pounding member, holding it back as he kept going just trying to reach her peak. Could it be done like this? He had no idea, but as his hips rocked and tight fabric rubbed on the tip, he hoped she reached hers before he did his.

"Oh, oh! Oh, Rumple!" she finally said his name and he knew she was coming quickly. He flashed a toothy, predatory grin and leaned in as an idea struck him.

'_Screw the taste_,' he thought as he pushed in the hardest he could and _licked_ one of her little toes.

And she fell apart all over the chair.

Hands went in her hair, back arching off the chair, legs shaking violently and chest bouncing, covered in glistening droplets. Her scream echoed through the empty aisles and he slowed his rubs, moving down to her heel to give her time to recover.

Her breathing evened eventually and she sat up, eying him. "What...did you use magic?" She gave him a look.

"No, I promised. That, I assure you, was something else."

"Really? Fascinating." She beamed. "That was wonderful! I had no idea a foot rub could feel like _that!_" Silly, naïve, _innocent_ angel. She had no idea what she experienced was a full blown orgasm. She truly believed it was just a foot rub.

_My, oh, my, oh, **my**_...

"Actually, sweetheart..." he began, leaning in. "There is something _else _that feels like that..." She looked interested and leaned in herself as she took her other leg off the table.

No, he couldn't. He was taking advantage of her trust. It would be despicable to trick her like this. He couldn't.

A few seconds ticked by.

_Yeah, he really could._

"Well..." he leaned in closer, his lips just _grazing_ hers which were wet with perspiration, making him picture what _other_ wet lips she had on her body...

"Um, excuse me?"

Was that a needle scratch? Might as well been as a child's voice cut through the moment. He looked up to see that _boy _standing there mere feet from them holding a book.

"Oh, Henry," she smiled. Yes, adorable, sweet, so annoying he wished he could zap him away to a landfill, Henry. "How can I help you?"

"Well," he nervously shifted. "I just finished this and I was coming to return it. I thought I would be late but the door was unlocked so...can I return it since you're here?"

She smiled. "Oh, I'll have to reboot the computer, but sure you can." She stood up and placed a hand on the_ one who just gave her earth shattering pleasure's _shoulder. "We'll have to continue this later." And _pecked _him on the _cheek._

_Back to going slow_...

She walked away, a curious Henry looking back at him and following.

He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Note to self; next time, melt the doors shut."

~End


End file.
